West Saxony
The Kingdom of Wessex (Wessen:'' Kongeric þau Wessex''), more commonly known as Wessex, is a sovereign state located in Western Europe on the island of Great Britain. The capital of Wessex is Winchester and as of 2013, Wessex has a total population of roughly 10 million. Wessex shares land borders with the United Kingdom to the North and East, and to the West, and a maritime border with France and Belgium across the Wessen Channel. Wessex has existed in some way shape or form almost continuously since the 6th century. Many believe it was formed by Cynric and Cerdic in 519 as a Anglo-Saxon Kingdom, however it is speculated that this is little more than legend. In 927, when the Heptarchy unified into a single Kingdom of the English, Wessex remained independent having endured the war with the Danish invaders and various other wars. Wessex went on to build a large colonial empire in the 18th and 19th centuries, which ruled a large portion of the New World, in which Wessex had founded colonies in as early as 1460. Wessex formerly ruled, what is now Canada and East Guiana. Wessex remains at the head of the Community of Wessen Language Countries consisting of its former colonies. Wessex is a Directly Democratic Parliamentary Republic with a Constitutional Monarchy. The Monarchical lineage of Wessex dates back to the 6th century, among the oldest in the world. Today the Monarchy has no power within the government of Wessex, which is led by the Gylpminnod of Wessex. The legislative body of Wessex, the bicameral Witanagemot is regarded as having sovereignty in the country. Wessex has a system of direct democracy whereby the general public share sovereignty with the legislative body in decision making powers at opportunities known as Scirmaods. Wessex is viewed as being relatively unique in Western Europe culturally. Wessex has a multi-religious society unseen in much of Europe, split between traditional indigenous Paganism, Atheism, and Christianity. Wessex’s cultural heritage links it to Germanic Europe. The official language, Wessen is a Germanic language, and the Wessen people are regarded a Germanic ethnicity. Wessex has been ranked among the most developed countries in the world by the United Nations, and ranks high in quality of life and GDP per capita. Etymology The name Wessex is derived from 'West Saxons', who settled the region and formed the ancient Kingdom of Wessex in the 6th century. History Early Wessex (6th Century - 927) According to the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Wessex was first founded by Cynric and Cerdic in the early 6th century, cheiftans of the Gleiwse Clan who landed on the Suðfolkshire coast. However, the specific events given by the Chronicle are in some doubt: archaeological evidence points instead to a considerable early Anglo-Saxon presence in the upper valley of the river Thames, and the Cotswolds area. The centre of gravity of Wessex in the late 6th and early 7th century seems to have lain farther to the north than in later periods, following successful expansion to the south and west. The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle has provided much of the information on the early Kingdom of Wessex, however archaeological evidence has found differences in claims. In 519, the westward advance of Wessex was halted at what is now the western border with the United Kingdom. The eastward advance involved the invasion of Dumnonia (what is now Cernowshire) the homeland of the Celtic Dumnonii tribe. It is clear that neighbouring Kingdom Mercia and Wessex competed for land for as long as Mercia's existence, regularly loosing and capturing land holdings in the Cotswolds and near Bath. During the late 6th century Wessex had the hegemony over of Heptarchy of Anglo-Saxon Kingdoms, following the conquest of much of Southern Mercia and the Jutes on the Isle of Wight. This continued until the late 9th century when the ruling dynasty had a firm lineage. Viking Raids during the rule of Egbert, which led to the invasion and ousting of Egbert in favour of Alfred the Great, who led Wessex to victory, pushing back Viking Invaders from Southern Britain. In the late of 9th century, the Danish Army began swarming the Kingdoms of Northumbria and East Anglia, following their ousting from Southern England. During this period, Alfred carried out great reformations of the Wessex's government and the construction of warships organising the Wessen army. The Danish conquests had destroyed Northumbria and Anglia, and decreased Mercia by half. The Danish Forces were once again repelled. Alfred reformed the administration of justice, issued a new law code and championed a revival of scholarship and education. He gathered scholars from around England and elsewhere in Europe to his court, and with their help translated a range of Latin texts into Old English (soon to become Wessen), doing much of the work in person, and orchestrated the composition of the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle. Even after the repell of the Great Heathen Army from Denmark, English kingdoms continued to be attack by Danish settlers. Between 913 and 918 a series of English offensives overwhelmed the Danes of Mercia and East Anglia, bringing all of England south of the Thames under King Edward of Wessex's power. Mercia and those Kingdoms north of the humber, stated that thenceforce there would be only one Kingdom of the English, Wessex however disagreed with this view, leading to the conquest of Wessex, and the loss of South Eastern England. The conflict ended in a stalemate and left Wessex independent from the Kingdom of England formed in 927. Societal and Technological developed ran at a similar pace to Englands between the 10th and 15th century, and on some accords even shared discoveries. Expansion (15th Century - 16th Century) During the Age of Discovery in the 15th and 16th centuries, Portugal and Spain pioneered European exploration of the globe, and in the process established large overseas Empires. Envious of the great wealth that they gained from these empires, England, France and the Netherlands began to establish colonies and trade networks, followed by Wessex. Wessen explorer Jon Augbert began was commissioned by the then King Alfred III in 1456, to find a path to Asia. Roughly twenty years before the Columbian expeditions, Jon Augbert landed on the Eastern Coast of what is now Canada, which was named Niwofinidland (Newfoundland). Wessen Empire (1600 - 1800) Golden Era (1810 - 1920) The period commonly known as the Golden Era encompassed mass economic, societal and industrial development between 1810 and 1920. Economic prosperity was high as the difference between the rich and the poor began to close. The formerly undeveloped Wessex grew into a small industrial centre in Europe, with the capital, Winchester at the forefront, alongside the second city of Suðampton. Following the Human Rights Statuate for Wessex in 1798, more and more liberal policies began to dominate Wessen politics. The Knutist Party was formed, which was influenced by the policies of Egbert Knut, a major Wessen physcologist and political scientist. In 1888, Direct Democracy was brought in by the Statute of 1888. This began events known as Scirmaods, which allowed, at the beginning, men over the age of 21 to vote. This was amended in 1900 when voting equality was available to all, over the age of 18. The Golden Age was also characterised by a number of initiatives set out by the government, including social healthcare, education improvements, and social security, particularly to the end of the 19th century. Liberal principles and ideologies led the country forward ensuring the well being of its people and development through education. Wessex fell into control of the Falkland Islands in 1824 after discovering the islands unihabited following Spain and Britain's evacuation of the islands in 1811. Wessex founded several small settlements on East Falkland, unaware of the settlements of several fishermen on West Falkland. After a short disagreement with Spain over trustee-ship of the islands, Wessex has had a state of de-facto rights to the Falkland Islands ever since, and they continue to be under Wessen jurisdiction as an Overseas Territory. Decline of the Empire (1920 - 1950) Following the Avalonian Confederation agreement of 1884, Wessex continued to slowly transfer more and more autonomy to the Dominion, until 1923, when Avalon was made fully independent with the Statute of Winchester, which created the Avalon state. At the Outbreak of World War II, the general Wessen opinion was for Wessex to stay relatively distant from the conflict, however in June 1940 Wessex was drawn into the conflict when Nazi Germany occupied the Channel Islands, a Wessen territory. From thereon Wessex was greatly involved in the conflict on the side of the Allies. At the end of World War II in 1945, Pacifistic ideas began to dominate Wessex's new outlook on foreign policies. These ideas would be among the many to establish Wessex's ideology in the late 20th century. By 1950 Wessex had lost all major colonial posessions after East Guiana (also known as Wessen Brazil) became independent in 1946. Only its minor island posessions of the Falkland Islands and the Turks and Caicos Islands remained, and still do to this day as Overseas Territories. Modern Wessex (1960 - Current) Beginning in the early 1960's Wessex's ideology changed dramatically. Foreign Policies were largely influenced by Pacifism, which greatly changed Wessex's standing in the eyes of the international community. Wessex was expected to fall from being a major european power by many, however the opposite occured. After 1930 the Knutist Party dominated general elections, and was in power for a record number of years between 1932 and 1962 uninterrupted, only to be voted back in 1972 to 1992. Currently the Knutist Party has been in power since 2002, after beating a Labour governmnet in the 2002 election. The party's social liberal democratic and pacifist ideology has been at the forefront of Wessen politics for decades and shapes the country's outlook even when a non-knutist government is in power. Politics Government Wessex is a Unitary Constitutional Monarchy, with a Parliamentary System and elements of direct democracy. The Monarchy of Wessex has no political power, and has had none since its reformation in 1806. According to the Constitution of Wessex, the Consitutional Monarch of Wessex, is the 'figurehead of the Wessen nation' who 'represents and unifies the Wessen people.' The Government of Wessex is split into three arms; the Executive the Legislative and the Judicial; The Executive consists of the Head of the Government, the Gylpminnod, and their chosen Cabinet members. The Gylpminnod is indirectly elected through Witanagemot in a first past-the-post system in relation to number of seats. The Gylpminnod has executive powers which are subject to the approval of the legislative body, the Witanaĝemot. The current Head of Government is Dawna Maðan-Britan, the leader of the Knutist Party. The Legislative Arm of the Government consists of the bicameral sole legislative body, the Witanagemot which is divided into the; *Upper House; the Sela þau Ieldren *Lower House, the Sela þau Dom The Upper House, consists of 73 appointed members, known as Ieldren, ''who are appointed in a meritocratic system, according to their knowledge in a particular field. This system dates from the original days of the Witanagemot, where it existed as an advisory body to the King of Wessex, consisting of both secular and ecclesiastical knowledgable noblemen. However, today it only consists of Secular appointed members. The Upper House is separate from, but complements the work of the Lower House. The Lower House, the Sela þau Dom, roughly meaning the ''House of Law or Opinion conists of XXX elected members known as Hirwan from the XXX elective constituencies across Wessex. The house is the sole legislative law making body of the government, and works closely with the Upper House, however the Upper House cannot pass a law independently from the Lower House, and vice versa. Both Houses of Witanagemot, the Public, and the Gylpminnod are the only bodies to have the power to propose official laws to subject to both vote in the legislature and in the Scirmaod. Direct Democracy Wessex employs a form of Direct Democracy through events known as Scirmaods. A Scirmaod is a meeting of people from a local Tithing, which is held monthly, which allows people to have their say on upcoming policies both local and national. The results of these meetings are taken into consideration in meetings of both houses of the Witanagemot. Turnout for Scirmaods has decreased in recent years, however has still enough turnout to give the system legitimacy. At Scirmaods, citizens are able to submit Civil Referendums to Witanagemot, regarding policies. These are then voted on in Witanagemot and later in other Scirmaods. Law and Justice The legal system known as Wessen Law, ''is a Civil Law system. The Law of Wessex derives from legislation and bills, due to the uncodified nature of the Constitution of Wessex. Elements of Wessen Law derive from the Four Principles of Wessex, Freon, Lagalna, Eðel, Pas, and Anglo Saxon Law and Germanic traditions. The Courts System of Wessex consists of the; *'Elder Court (Iedlradomscap)' - The highest legal authority in Wessex, it is the court of final appeal, judicial review, and over Acts of the Witanagemot. The Elder Court has the power to ensure compliance with the Constitution of Wessex/. *'Court of Appeal (Beswardomscap)' - The second highest legal authority, the Court of Appeal hears appeals of indictable offences, tried in the Shire Courts and the High Court of Wessex. *'High Court (Hehdomscap)' - The High Court deals with the most serious civil and criminal cases. Both functioning as a Criminal and Civil Court. *'Shire Courts (Scirdomscapen)' - The Shire Courts are a collection of local courts from the Shires of Wessex. Each Shire Court. Shire Courts generally handle smaller criminal cases located within the Shire they are located. Administrative Divisions Wessex employs a three tier administrative system. The top level administrative division are Shires, (''Scirs), ''which manage wider range services such as Schools and Transport. Wessex is divided into 12 non-metropolitan shires, and 1 non-metropolitan shire. The second level administrative division are Districts ''(Cesters). Districts manage local level services such as upkeep of local parks or landmarks. The lowest level administrative division are Tithings (Tyþingen). Tithings are only present in non-metropolitan shires, which is all thirteen shires except Greater Winchester. Overseas Territories Foreign Relations Wessex is a member of the United Nations, G-10, International Criminal Court, International Development Bank, Interpol, Organisation for Security and Co-Operation in Europe, World Trade Organisation and the World Health Organisation, and was a founding member of the Council of Europe, European Free Trade Agreement and CERN. Wessex hosts the headquarters of the Food and Agriculture Organisation (FAO) in Winchester. Wessex has a diverse network of diplomatic missions in over XXX countries across the world. Maintaining diplomatic relations with almost every country on Earth, except North Korea, Somalia, and Western Sahara. Post-War Wessen foreign policy has largely been shaped by its non-membership of the European Union despite being a founding member of the Council of Europe in 1949, which has effectively automatically aligned itself with other non-EU member states in Western Europe. Wessex was a founding member of the European Free Trade Agreement (EFTA) in 1960 alongside Switzerland, Norway, Iceland and Lichtenstein. Wessex maintains strong links with EFTA nations, alongside Japan, and Germany in a political sense. Wessex contested the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO) upon its foundation, stating that they were often forced into joining the organisation by other Western European countries and particularly the United States. On several occasions Wessex has expressed its misgivings towards to the United State's foreign policies, stating they were invasive and misleading, and has made attempts to sever ties with the country, including pulling out of major US centric international organisations, such as the G-10. Wessex maintains considerable warm political ties with its former colonies in the Saxosphere and the Community of Wessen Language Countries of Canada and East Guiana, and during the early 20th century had supplied economic development and political aid. Wessex is a major donor of international development aid, ranking 3rd, after France, the US, ranking higher than Japan, Germany and the UK. Armed Forces Law Enforcement Wessex has a single unified police force known as the Bewítan. The Bewitan was formally established in 1907, however had been in force under its current name since 1810. The Bewitan is divided into thirteen Shire Divisons, which manage local strategies independently. In Wessex, police officers do not generally carry firearms. Only specialist Firearms Units carry weapons. Standard Issue equipment ranges from Tazers to Batons. In complement to the civil law enforcement, the Royal Horsemen (Aunwéaldic Eoreðgeríd), ''however a division of the Military although is generally seen as being part of the Law Enforcement body, is the official organisation tasked with protecting the Royal Family of Wessex. Stationed and headquartered at Palace Barracks, in Winchester Palace Gardens. The Royal Horsemen are permitted to carry firearms whilst on-guard at the palace. Geography Physical Geography Flora and Fauna Animal and Planet diversity is modest, considering Wessex's small area, and the island of Great Britain's small area. Rodents make up 40% of the Island of Great Britain's wild mammal species. These include, Squirrels, Mice, Voles, Badgers and Rats. Wessex also has an abundance of rabbits, hares, hedgehogs, moles, and several species of Bat. Carniverous mammals include the Badger, Fox, Otter, Weasel and Stoat. Several species of Whale, Dolphin, and Seal are found around the Wessen, of which Bottlenose Dolphins are the most common. The largest land-based wild animals in Wessex are currently Deer. The deer population is mostly made up of Red Deer, Roe Deer, and Fallow Deer. The deer has been named Wessex's 'favourite animal' due to it's commoness.The largest biodiversity sector is Birdlife, with over 500 common species in Wessex and the British Isles. The most prominent of these are Pigeons, Sea Gulls, Sparrows, Ducks, Pheasants, and many numerous species of Gull, Owl, and Finches, aswell as the most common bird of prey in Wessex, the Buzzard. Less numerous species are that of Grouse, Eagle and Doves Climate Wessex has an Oceanic classified climate, and experiences cool winters with warmer summers and relatively high levels of precipitation all year round. Annual rainfall is approximately from 1,000 millimetres to 2,000 millimetres. Inland areas of low altitude experience the least amount of precipitation. They experience the highest summer maximum temperatures, but winter minimum are colder than the coast. Snowfalls are more frequent in comparison to the coast, but less so in comparison to higher ground, however Snowfall is largely rare. Areas of moorland inland such as: Bodmin Moor, Dartmoor and Exmoor experience lower temperatures and more precipitation than the rest of Wessex. In comparison to inland areas, the coast experiences high minimum temperatures, especially in winter, and it has slightly lower maximum temperatures in the summer. Rainfall is the lowest at the coast and snowfall is rarer than the rest of the region. Coastal areas are the windiest parts of Wessex, and they receive the most sunshine. The average temperature for Summers in Wessex is atleast 19 Degress Celsius, while in Winter the average temperature is around 4 to 5 Degress Celsius, however it can reach as low as -3 Degress Celsius. The highest every recorded temperature in Wessex was in 1976, the hottest summer on record in both Wessex and the United Kingdom, with a temperature of 35.9 Degrees Celsius at its maximum, and no rain for 45 days. Economy Wessex has a highly regulated free market economy characterised by a highly productive workforce, high GDP and GDP Per Capita, and high exports per capita. Some of the largest contributors to the Wessen GDP, are pharmaceutical and R&D company, Jormangund, automobile manufacturer Jaguar and helicopter manufacturer and defence contractor, Wesland. A major developed nation, the Wessen economy is highly service oriented, moving away from a formerly highly industrial based economy. Wessex's major exports are machinery, finished automobiles, equipment, chemicals, pharmaceuticals, metals and metal products, and foodstuffs. Whilst its main imports are materials, machinery and equipment, chemicals, raw diamonds, pharmaceuticals, foodstuffs, transportation equipment, and oil products. Wessex was among the first countries to industrialise in the early 19th century, following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Wessex has the world's 31st largest economy at $422 billion GDP PPP, and a GDP PPP per capita of $46,372 (₰33,919) ranking it 7th internationally. The official currency of Wessex is the Wessen Manc. 1 Manc (₰) is divided into 100 Pennings. Currently, ₰1 is equal to £0.85, and €1.01. Infrastructure Healthcare Education Science and Technology Wessex has made significant contributions to Science and Technology, particularly in the Age of Enlightenment, Industrial Revolution and 20th Century. Wessex has been a major investor in scientific and technological advancements, and was a major contributor to the CERN Project in Switzerland. Wessen physicist, Petur Higg, theorised, and discovered the Higgs-Boson Particle in 2012, which has changed the understanding of the modern universe. Wessex was the third country in the world to industrialise in the early 19th century following the United Kingdom and Belgium. Wessex was formerly the fifth largest industrial power in Europe until the late 20th century. Today Wessex has a more serviced based, and quarternary-based economy, having a high number of researchers per capita. Wessex is a member of the European Space Agency, through its own organisation, the ''Realdan Lyft ond Cosmich Agentscap ''also known as ''RLCA. ''Through the RLCA, Wessex has made many contributions to the International Space Station. Over 60% of Wessex's energy is generated from it's extensive Nuclear Infrastructure, the remaining 40% is generated from Natural Gas or Renewable Energy Sources. Transport With its position between Europe and the Altantic, Wessex is a transport hub. This is reflected by the country's dense and modern transport networks.Much of Wessex's transport infrastructure is state-owned, this includes Rail, Bus, Train and Rapid Transit. Wessex has an extensive motorway network consisting of eight routes. Wessex has an established network of high-speed rail, operating in two routes across the country, North to South, and West to East. Both lines serve major cities. The capital, Winchester has a long-running Rapid Transit System. The Winchester Subway has been in operation since the early 20th century, when steam trains were used in the tunnels under the city. The main Wessen airports are Winchester Intercontinental Airport, Winchester Easburg Airport and Bermynham Airport, which serve as major European and Intercontinental Transport hubs. The Wesen flag carrier is Lyftrausen, while other major Wessen airlines are FlySaxon and TUIFly. The main sea ports of Wessex are at Suðampton, Portesmuð and Dover, which transfer huge amounts of traffic per annum. Communications Energy Wessex has a large proportion of its energy generation, over 70%, from renewable or clean energy sources. Wessex has one of the largest nuclear infrastructures in the world. Wessex also has considerable power generation from Tidal and Wind power. An example of this is, the Severn Tidal Barrier is a co-operation between the United Kingdom and Wessex to produce clean tidal energy. The barrage was completed in 2007 and shares energy production in a fifty-fifty program with the United Kingdom. When transpot is concerned, Wessex is among the largest producers and users of Bio Ethanol. Due to the inaccessibility of crude oil fields to Wessex, and the immense cost of importing large quantities of oil, Wessex has turned to Biofuels for transport. Bio Ethanol Flex-Fuel vehicles account for over 65% of the vehicles on the road. However, unlike many other countries, Wessex produces its ethanol from the left over from Cheese Production. Wessex is one of the largest producers of cheese and dairy products in the world, and the left overs from this process, the Curds, are fermented to create clean Bio-Fuel. The Energy sector of the Wessen economy is nationalised, along with other integral parts of the country's infrastructure such as Transport and other Utilities. Electricity generation, and domestic application is operated by several regionalised state-owned companies, these are; ''Nordanenergie, Metropolenergie, and Suðanenergie. Demographics Population Data As of 2013, Wessex has a total population 9,100,124, of which 95% are White, 2% Asian, 3% Black. In religious terms, roughly 45% consider themselves of the Christian faith, a further 30% of the Pagan faith, and 20% Irreligious, Agnostic or Atheist, 3% Muslim, 1.5% Jewish, 0.5% Other. 10.1% of the population are over 75 years old. Wessex has a fertility rate of 1.61. 5% of the population are unemployed, and less than 4% of the population live under the Poverty Line. Wessex has a total adult literacy rate of 99.9%. The mean household disposable income in Wessex is $27,106. People in Wessex work over 1,657 hours a year. 86% of the population are A Level Graduates, and a further 77% of the population are University Graduates. Language Wessen is the official and predominant spoken language in Wessex. Wessex also has various Recognised Minority Languages, these are; Cornish (the largest by number of speakers), Jerriais, and Guernesiais, Auregnais, and Sercquiais. The most prevelent immigrant languages are Polish, Turkish, Serbian and English. Over 67% of residents of Wessex claim to be able to communicate in a foreign language, the highest percentage of these is English, followed by French, Spanish and German. Standard Wessen is a West Germanic Language closely related to, and classified with, German and Dutch, and often English. Religion Wessex has a unique situation of two dominant religions, Christianity and Paganism. Over 45% are considered Christians (dominantly Protestant), and a further 30% are considered Pagans. Wessex has among the highest percentages or Irreligious and Atheist people, over 20% in 2013. Wessex has several of the oldest religious sites in the British Isles. Stonehenge, a major sacred Pagan site dates back to the Neolithic Era, before Wessex's establishment. Glastonburý Abbey was built in the 7th century and now exists in Ruins. The main Christian establishment of Wessex is the Protestant Church of Wessex which was founded in the 12th century. Christianity was introduced to Wessex in the 9th century, and quickly spread through its population. Wessen Paganism is a non-established faith which is regulated by the Community of Wessen Pagans (Þeodscap þau Wessisc Paganen) ''which was set up in the 14th century. Paganism is most prevelent in Central, and Southern Wessex. Settlements Culture ''See Main: Culture of Wessex Language See Also: Wessen Language Religion Music Wessen music is related to Germanic music, and includes vibrant folk and pop traditions. Wessex has a very strong contempary music industry. Traditional Wessen music relates to Anglo-Saxon folk music, which ranges from ancient 7th century folk played on ealry harps, to later Anglo-Saxon period music played with a variety of instruments, such as Lutes or Drums. Anglo-Saxon folk music largely consisted of epic poetry and story telling through song, such as the stories of the great Wessen Saxon heroes, such as Alfred the Great or Cynric and Cerdic. Contemporary music is very strong in Wessex, with many bands, even those singing predominantly in Wessen, gaining fame abroad, as far as Australia and the United States. Wessen music generally tends to trend towards the Alternative, Electronic and Pop genres. Notable Wessen bands include, electronic bands, Fenec-Soler ''and Enter Shikari'', alternative rock band, Þu Ic an Sixt, ''electronic musician, ''Maren Margreth, ''pop singer, ''Ellie Gouldung, ''and alternative rock band, ''Donn Broco. However arguably the most famous Wessen artist is TamuraTamura, inspired by J-pop and Kawaii culture of Japan known for her unique outrageous styles, Tamura Lobamann, instantly became a viral hit after releasing her first video on Youtube, entitled ''Auridan onn au Frogau (Ride on a Frog) ''in 2012, ranking only second in views behind K-pop star, PSY and Gangnam Style in Youtube views and net downloads. TamuraTamura has gone on to release two studio albums, and has proven to be popular in both Wessex and abroad despite only singing in Wessen. Wessex has a strong Eurovision tradition, and has entered the competition every year since its inception in 19XX. Wessex has won the competition 8 times, and frequently is placed in the top 10. Media Cuisine Traditionally Wessen food is very simplistic in approach, and bares many resemblences to the cuisine of England, consisting largely of meats, fish, vegetables, dairy and cereals. Cheese is a very important Wessen foodstuff. Wessex is arguably the world's largest producer of cheese. It is where Cheddar cheese, the world's most popular cheese originated in the 11th century. The characteristic dish of Wessex is the ''Forabeoden, ''which literally means 'Four Tables' because of its inclusion of four different food groups, Meats, Vegetables, Grains/Bread and Dairy. The Four Tables, is not dissimilar to the traditional British roast, consisting of several different meats, traditionally Roast Chicken, or Lamb, various vegetables, such as Roast Potatoes, Carrots, Broccoli and Swede, accompanied by Breads and dairies, traditionally Cheese. The Forabeoden, is commonly eaten on a Saturday, during a large gathering of close family at one table. Other traditional Wessen dishes consists of meat, fish or vegetable stews, casseroles or desserts. The most commonly consumed meats in Wessex are Chicken, Beef, Lamb, Pork, Mutton and Pheasant. Unlike many European countries, Wessex has been known to have less appetite for extremely sweet things, and whilst still being a major snack food, dessert and sweet consumer, studies have shown that Wessen people prefer to have less rich foods. In modern Wessex, many cosmopolitan dishes have become everyday meals for many families, the include Wessen takes on Italian dishes, such as Spaghetti Bolognese or other pasta dishes, takes on Indian Curries, and British Fish and Chips. Sport Category:Falloutfan08's Stuff Category:Wessex (2.0)